Todo por un bento
by henhazuneko
Summary: Twoshot/ Una Takane hambrienta y un Haruka que hará todo por aliviarla ¿Cómo terminará esta situación para estos dos tortolitos? ¿Y de qué manera Kenjiro, Ayano y sus hermanos tienen que ver en esto? Fluffy Harutaka, leve Shinaya y muy leve Kanokido, muy leve Setomary. Semi-UA.


**Todo por un Bento**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Posiblemente OOC.

**Aclaración:** Basado en la canción "Tamagotoji"

_Ni Kagerou Project/Mekaku City Actors, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen Shizen no Teki-P (Jin-sama) y en menor medida a Shidu-san. Solo la trama es mía._

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Normal<strong>

Ah~ La primavera había llegado~ Los arboles de cerezo habían florecido, abriéndose paso junto a la más bella estación de todo el año. Las aves cantaban y los niños reían, y dentro de los salones de clase esta realidad no era tan diferente.

Salvo en este claro, donde se encontraban solo dos alumnos, una muchacha y un chico, que habían sido recluidos aquí por sus excepciones médicas. Aquí solo se encontraba una escena común entre estos, su maestro tardando en llegar, Haruka comiendo sin parar (a veces) y otras dibujando, a su musa secreta. Y Takane, bueno Takane, solía dormir mucho así que en aquel momento no estaba en condiciones aptas para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas. Pero esa era una fecha especial, por lo cual destino le jugó una mala pasada…

**P.O.V Haruka**

Aha~ ¡Qué bonito está el tiempo! La primavera es definitivamente la mejor época del año, sobre todo con los rayos de sol iluminando la suave cabellera negra de Takane. A veces desearía decirle todo lo que pienso de ella y siento pero….

-¡Grrrraaarrr!-¡Eh! ¿¡Qué produjo ese sonido!? ¡Es muy aterrador! Pero viene del sitio de ¿¡Takane!?

-¡Waaaa!-¡Takane está gritando! ¡Su cara está muy roja! ¿¡Le habrán hecho daño!?

-¡Takane! ¡Takane! ¿¡Estás bien!?-Vaya, Takane que hace solo unos segundos estaba tan durmiendo tan tranquilamente ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

-Eh, s-si estoy bien Haruka.-Sigue bastante roja…

-¿Entonces que ha sido ese estruendo? Sabes que me preocupo por ti Takane.

-¡No, no es nada! ¡Ahora aleja tu cara de mí, Haruka!-Ah,ups.

-Grrrraa.-El mismo sonido rugió en ese momento. Ahora que me fijo bien… ¡Su estómago es lo que produce el rugido!

-¡Rayos! Bien Haruka, antes de que me preguntes, te avisó que no he comido nada en la cena y en el desayuno por mis ataques de cansancio. E-es por eso que estoy muy hambrienta.-Su cara cambió a una de evidente frustración y…mayor tono rojo ¿Estará con fiebre?

Pero lo importante ahora es ver como satisfacer su apetito. Podría darle de mis dulces y brochetas pero. No, no sería lo adecuado ¡Ella necesita una alimento rico en vitaminas, proteínas y minerales! Y eso sería…. ¡Un bento!

**P.O.V Takane**

-¡Hey Haruka! ¡Haruka despierta!-Nada, diablos sigue inmerso en sus pensamientos ¿Qué estará pensando? Mejor que no se le ocurra nada malo a este chico.

….Al día siguiente….

**P.O.V Normal**

-¡Hey Takane!-El animoso chico de pelo azabache, apenas toca la campana del almuerzo, llama la atención de su compañera que se disponía a "escuchar" la radio en sus auriculares. Esta, cambiando su expresión a la de interrogación, responde:

-¿Qué sucede Haruka?

-¡Mira, te preparé una caja de bento!

**P.O.V Haruka**

¡Preparé el platillo en yo solo! Y para darle más sabor puse un toque de todo, especialmente de huevo, para darle a Takane las energías que necesita día a día ¿Eso es lo que va en un bento, verdad? Ojalá le guste, lo preparé con tanto sentimiento…

**P.O.V Takane**

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Enserio?-Uggh, es tan humillante. Si no oculto mi sonrisa de boba y mi estúpida expresiva cara de felicidad, se dará cuenta. Y de la forma equivocada. Ummm, bento eh, bueno… ¿No haya nada de malo en eso, no?

-B-bien, pues para no desperdiciar, me lo comeré.

-Jajaja, genial~, ¡ten!-Uh, pues a ver, esta tapa se abre así, y…. ¿Qué demonios es esto? Esa masa era negra y violeta a la vez, tiene un asqueroso olor entre quemado y crudo ¿Es acaso eso posible?

-Ugh

-¿Qué pasa Takane? ¿No te gusta?, ah, l-lo siento.- ¡No pongas ese rostro de pena! ¡Maldición, sonríe! Ah, no hay de otra, me lo comeré. Total, no puede saber peor de lo que parece ¿verdad?

-¡No es eso idiota!, ves ya lo estoy co…-Una sombra negra aparece de pronto y me envuelve. La comida… ¿estaba envenenada? ¡Ni siquiera pude terminar mi frase!

**P.O.V Normal**

En la situación, que parecía sacada de una escena barata de películas de horror, Haruka estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer. Suerte que para salvar la situación, llego Kenjiro (quién había llegado un poco tarde al aula) que empezó a gritar como niña asustada, tan fuerte que despertó a Takane del inesperado trance. Aunque Takane, no hizo caso a las exageradas disculpas de Haruka, diciendo solo:" No era tu intención, así que no te preocupes" Haruka no podía dejar de preocuparse, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable de la situación de Takane.

…Una hora después…

_El sonido de la campana revela el fin de clases._

-L-lo siento Takane.

-¡Haruka ya dije que está bien! ¡Rayos! Me voy adelantando.

**P.O.V Kenjiro**

El suspiro que salió de uno de mis alumnos preferidos activó mi alerta de "Cupido". Así es, soy el mejor aprendiz de cupido que pueda existir o que haya existido.

-¡Hey Haruka! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Algún problema en el paraíso?

-¿Paraíso, a que se refiere?-Diablos, olvide que ellos ni siquiera son enamorados, es más, ni siquiera tienen claro sus sentimientos uno por el otro.

-Ah, nada. Pero yendo a lo verdaderamente importante ¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Un bento profesor, que yo preparé.

-Ah.

-Casi mato a Takane, es obvio que no debo volver a cocinar.-No, no puedo permitir que mi alumno se deprima.

-No es cierto, ¿es que acaso no quieres que ella se sienta feliz? ¿No quieres que se sienta tan satisfecha como tú con tus brochetas?

-¡Tiene razón profesor! P-pero como lo hago sin que me salga como eso…-dice señalando con su dedo a la caja contaminada.

-Eh, supongo ¡Pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré! Después de todo soy el mejor cocinero del universo, por eso soy el que cocina en casa.-Claro que es mentira, apenas se hacer tamagoyaki pero creo que eso será suficiente.

-Está bien, pero ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Ven mañana temprano a la escuela, iremos al salón de cocina, ahí encontraremos todo lo que necesitamos.

…Al día siguiente (nuevamente)…

…En la mañana…

**P.O.V Haruka**

-¡Ya llegué profesor Kenjiro!

-¡Ah, buenos días Haruka!

El profesor Kenjiro ha sido alguien muy amable, me ha enseñado como se rompen de forma correcta los huevos y como se mezcla con los demás componentes. Mientras hago todo lo que me indica solo puedo pensar ¡Takane~! Cuando la veo jugar, ¡ella se ve muy fresca! ¡Me gustaría verla siempre cada vez que juega! ¡Es tan agradable!

¡Ah! ¡Me recuerdo ese día que tuvimos que barrer el salón! Empezó a tararear de forma muy linda:_"Tataratata"_ ¡Tan agradable! Como sería de feliz si la pudiera oír tararear todos los días.

-¡Bien ya termine Kenjiro!

-Aha, en la segunda vez solo ¿verdad? Y…Oye, te salió lo mismo de ayer.- ¿Por qué? No me sale nada bien. Soy un inútil.

-¿Ha…Haruka? ¿Estás llorando?-¿Eh? Creí que solo había apretado mis labios. Debo secar las lágrimas rápido. ¡No puedo sollozar!

-¡Hombre cálmate! Bueno para momentos como estos, ¡yo estoy aquí para apoyarte!

…A la entrada de clases…

**P.O.V Takane**

-Umm, esto es extraño.-Haruka suele llegar a clases más temprano que yo ¿Qué habrá pasado? Tal vez se entristeció porque reaccione mal al comer su bento.

-¡Takane llegaste!-Haruka salió de un cuarto secreto compartido con el salón de clases. Llevaba una gran caja de bento, junto con otra de menor tamaño.

-¡H-Haruka!-Oh, genial. Al parecer deberé desmayarme otra vez. Simplemente estupendo.

-¡Oh Takane, buenos días!-El profesor Kenjiro también en ese cuarto eh…. ¿Qué trama? Esa sonrisa nunca nos lleva a nada bueno.

-¡Esta ha hecho a base de huevo! ¡Hará que sientas que puedas correr seiscientas vueltas alrededor del campus!

-¡Haruka no corras!-Muy tarde, me había dado cuenta que al ir a toda velocidad había omitido de su visualización, una cáscara de plátano que él mismo había comido ayer por la tarde.

Mierda.

-¡Wahhh!-Si, era la acción esperada. Haruka cayó de cara ante la innegable presencia de la cáscara que se hacía y resultaba mucho más imponente y nos hacía ver como estúpidos frente a su poder. Y la caja de bento…Bueno la caja de bento cayó en mi cara.

Ese chico iba a estar muerto.

-¡Haruka!

-Ah, papá ¡Ya llegamos a traerte los materiales que necesitabas!-Oh, no. Ayano también ingresó al edifico. Y por lo general ella se encuentra junto con…

-¡Jajajajaja!-Sí, el papanatas que siempre estaba tras Ayano, a pesar de que con su actitud arrogante y amargada lo ocultara. El papanatas burlón de Shintarou Kisaragi.

-¡Takane, estas toda embarrada! ¡Pobrecita!-A veces me siento agradecida de al menos poseer una amiga que no sea una inútil como los otros tres. Haruka no puede dejar de disculparse, aunque eso es algo muy lindo de él. (Argh, casi me salgo del tema) El asqueroso de Shintarou riéndose sin parar, faltándole aire en ciertos momentos y lo peor de todo…El profesor Kenjiro escondido en una de las esquinas de la habitación, haciéndose el inocente.

Perfecto, bueno al menos me vengué, en parte. Pero golpearlos en el estómago, a ambos retrasados no me ayuda mucho.

…Al día siguiente…

**P.O.V Normal**

¿Y que es lo que había hecho Haruka al día siguiente? Reunir en privado a toda su banda, exceptuando a Takane claro está, conformado por Shintarou, Ayano y el profesor Kenjiro.

-Oh, Haruka ¿Para qué nos has llamado?-Pregunto primero el profesor Kenjiro, como si no estuviera consciente de los planes de su alumno. Aunque claro, un poco sorprendido por el reciente acompañante de su hija. Hablaría con ellos, después.

-Bueno, chicos, tengo un nuevo plan para ayudar a Takane…

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota.-<strong>No tengo palabras, solo será un twoshot. Quería darle suspenso .u. Bueno, no soy la mejor haciendo Harutaka, pero creo que el esfuerzo lo vale. :v Quería probar P.O.V's


End file.
